<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Days Request by AmbieBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168776">Summer Days Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi'>AmbieBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Days make for Lazy Days</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Days Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker-question">
      <p>I have an interesting question. Toward your Alpha!Steve, if he were to be "submissive" like heres my thought: If he were to look at his mate and admire her enough to see her beauty, his wolf would whine, not in a sad way or anything. Almost in admiration or like "Man I love this woman". How would you describe his wolf's whine that acknowledges how beautiful his mate was.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="avatar">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="replies">
  <p>You two were pacing along, Steve in his heavy lope that shifted the shaggier summer time fur back and forth, the roll of his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth to help keep him cooler, all while once in a while snapping at an annoying deer fly that bothered to pester the Alpha, buzzing around his ears. </p>
  <p>You were nearby, handling the heat much better then he did, long legs, thinner, smaller body with bigger ears was all made to combat this, but you too were panting with the mugginess known for this area. Once in a while, you would snap at the berry bushes growing on the edge of the woodline, thick enough so you two couldn’t break out onto the cooler forest floor just beyond the berry patch. Not yet anyway. You did though nip off berries in passing, while you two continued on, not in any real rush.  </p>
  <p>Once you two reached the end, Steve was first to bound over the last remaining bushes, landing softly on the other side and looked over his shoulder, waiting till you nimbly sailed over to, the two of you brushing up beneath each other with affection laps of the tongue against each other’s faces and muzzles, you nuzzling just below his jaw as was customary in wolves, respect for your Alpha. Steve led you deeper away from the glaring sun, till the trees towering overhead blocked it out, and cool moss scattered around the ground, sinking with each and every footstep they took, the fresh rush of water was heard and smelled before seen. </p>
  <p>Where he led you there, your ears immediately perked at it, and you took the final steps in leaps before splashing through, dunking your face in and lifting suddenly with quick shakes, spraying the droplets everywhere to land of the cool moss Steve stretched out on. Steve, he enjoyed watching you play like this, the Little Wolf pawing at the water before lapping at it, then leaping back up to his side to settle back down. You started grooming him. Laps along his ears and nibbles of your teeth along the edge, following down the back of his neck and then back up. It felt good to the Alpha and he closed his eyes with a sigh, tilting his head once in a while so you could get more access, a better spot. </p>
  <p>Then he turned it onto you, brushes of his tongue on wet fur to help dry it back to a summer softness, shining with health and vigor now that you were no longer caged, a soft whine rolled from the Alpha, not the piercing sharp kind that made one take notice, but a soft affectionate one. It rolled from the back of his throat and had a softness that was meant for you. It almost sounded like a content sigh escaping Steve and you relaxed your head on his forelegs, half rolling against him as he continued to groom you while you let yourself drift off into a summer midday nap, knowing that he would watch over you.  </p>
  <p>A/N- Hope that answered your question Babes </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>